A New Inventory: Prologue
Third Person's P.O.V What would you do if you are being attacked or in a war? Most likely, you will do anything it takes to win a war. Some can go as far as gathering unimaginable weapons known to man. But some have developed something even better. They're battlesuits. They are the most technologically advanced suits as of now for the demigods. But thanks to the mist, the mortals will think it's a person with extraordinary abilities. It all started when Leo Valdez started fiddling with a fibrous suit. This all started a few months after The Dissolving Mist. Leo wants to make a robot that is powerful and can replace demigods on the battlefield. It turns out that, it's not possible as of now because that would drive demigods into laziness, so Leo decided to make a suit that can enhance a demigod's combat abilities. It was an experimental suit, but the suit was just perfect when the Hephaestus cabin uses it. Shortly after that, Chiron told Leo and the Hephaestus cabin to mass produce the suits for all the demigods, and the training was brought up a couple of levels up in Camp Half-Blood. Leo realized this could gave an edge against the Hunters of Artemis while on Capture the Flag, or will it? Josh's P.O.V I tried the power suits, and not only it improves my abilities. It also improves to fixing my barriers. There's also an off switch that allows me to safely remove the suit. This is just amazing. Mary is away for now. She's at Mount Othrys, helping her father holding the sky. I don't blame her. That's what she likes to do anyways. Melody also tried her new suits. She didn't find it comfortable at first, but she told me that it got more comfortable as time passes. Now she can make dents on steel walls and she even attempted to lift a car, which she did. She managed to lift two cars, but barely since she held each car on separate hands while on her suit. For some reason, the suit needs power to do these amazing feats, and Leo hasn't managed to build enough battery for the suits to operate. It's definitely enough for 5 capture the flag plays, and just barely more than enough for 2 capture the flag plays with the hunters of Artemis. We've just lost thrice in a row, and that's due to Melody's inability to make a shield while Diana's here, so we have to fend her off with our skills, but that wasn't an option since she moved so fast that she could move out of my way as soon as I could blink. That's why Leo build these suits, to gain an upper advantage in Capture the Flag. But Chiron sees their purpose as more than that. Chiron knows that the suits are very powerful weapons to use in wars, and it should be mass produced. The suit had undergone quite a number of tests, and it proved successful. The true test comes when it's used in capture the flag against the Hunters of Artemis. Will the suits be able to help us fend off the hunters? Or did we just spend an enormous amount of time creating the suits just to get beaten again? Anyways, I'm doing my swimming, and I'm getting better and better at underwater combat. I'm sure that Diana is also doing underwater combat training, but she could be training in the oceans. I swim through the hoops, and Adam, who was right beside me, did the same. He told me that I was getting a lot better at swimming. "Thank you!" I said to Adam. "No problem. Keep practicing, and you will be an ace swimmer before you know it." Adam told me. After the swimming lesson, it's free time, so I decided to go back to my cabin, but just then I saw some silverish strobe coming from the woods, but it immediately goes away. I recognized that as the hunters of Artemis arrival. This is just great. This would be the first time testing it against the Hunters of Artemis. "Anyways, we decided to hide the suits first so that it will be a surprise weapon so the hunters won't stand a chance." I told the Hephaestus Counselor. "Don't worry. We have them all in our cabin. And if we need them, we will provide them. And we're going to kick the hunter's butt this time!" Leo said. I smiled, and just then one of the hunters are into view. Diana's P.O.V We travelled to Camp Half-Blood as Artemis had put me in charge of the hunters since this is Winter Solstice and she had to attend Olympus. I found out that at times like this it's best to stay at Camp Half-Blood, although I got to admit that this 3 streak of winning at Camp Half-Blood is more than enough for the hunters to keep their spirits of winning up. We entered Camp Half-Blood through Thalia's pine and Chiron welcomed them and as usual, Chiron staged us for capture the flag tomorrow as a ritual everytime the hunters came to camp. We went straight to Artemis's cabin, and then I saw Josh. Josh saw me also and waved his hand as he smiled, but I could tell there's something about his smile. But I didn't pay much attention to him as I continued to go to Artemis' cabin to suit up. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Julia said. I placed my right hand on her shoulder. "Why you have a bad feeling? We've just won 3 times in a row against the campers! We're gaining a winning streak now! Let's see if we can break the record of 65 wins in a row." Julia straightened and she went calm. "Alright." I can't help but kept thinking about how Josh behaved back then. He seemed ready to take on us, as if he got a new arsenal. Well I've been used to Josh and how his group operates, and that should gave me enough information about how he work with his friends. It's all known too well. The conch horn blew, and we went to the woods to play capture the flag. I could hear in the Hephaestus cabin, people are yelling, "Get the suits out! Come on! We've got a battle to win!" I continued jogging into the woods but I decided to stop for a moment and ask the hunters to watch. As I saw, apparently they have a new trick up their sleeve. They are using some kind of suits that looked strange to us. As I watched, Josh, Leo, Melody, Jarren, Stella, Adam, Stephanie, and others started getting inside the suits. I would call this cheating if they're using performance enhancing suits. Just then they regrouped. I told the hunters to go back to the base. "Alright. I don't know what they're planning with the suits, but I want you to try your best. I'm sensing that they're up to something dirty." "Alright!" The other hunters said. It's necessary to heighten our guards since we don't know who we're dealing with. "Alright. This time I will be defender!" I said. "Phoebe, Julia, Christine, Kate, Alice you go offense! I and Thalia will stay in defense!" Just then, the conch horn blew, and the offensive hunters ran towards the enemy flags. I saw the people inside the suit began running towards our direction, and immediately I noticed something strange. The suits helped them to enhance their strength, speed, and power. One of the suited demigods just swung his or her hand and that slammed the hunter on the tree and the hunter is semi-conscious. This is just bad. Looks like I have to use everything I got now. I looked around, and just then one of the suited demigods charged at me. I sidestepped very quickly and delivered a punch to the guy and he flew 20-30 feet away. But the suited guy managed to hold himself. As I watched more hunters fell prey because the suit guis are too strong for the hunters. I noticed more suit guys and it's just getting more merrier. I grabbed one guys neck and threw him to the rest of the pack. One managed to snatch the flag and I power sprinted and tackled him with all my bodyweight from the side, and returned the flag to our base. Looks like me and Thalia were surrounded. All Thalia could do is use her shield, Aegis, to frighten the suit people. I began to fight the suit people, ripping the suits apart one by one, and soon enough, the demigods began to get discovered, and the suit guys decided to run. "Thalia! Fend off the demigods! I'm going for their flag!" It was easy. The flag was guarded by who appears to be Melody, and she thought she could take on me with that suit, but she's so wrong. As soon as she fling her right hand to smack me, I grabbed her hand and stopped it in mid-air. Then I twisted it behind her back and power kicked her. I took the flag and power sprinted towards the creek and as soon as my leg touched the creek, a cheer went up from the hunters, but it wasn't a cheer, seeing most of the hunters were knocked unconscious. "H-how...?" Josh asked. "How did she get more powerful than the suit Leo made?" "You shouldn't cheat on Capture the Flag, Joshy." I glared at him. "And that goes to everyone else." I gathered up the hunters and lined them up on our capture the flag base, and Thalia also does the same. We waited until the hunters revive, and one by one, they revive. Julia coughed. "They.... were cheating... Using the... suits..." "I've beaten them. Don't worry." Diana said. "You... beat them?" Julia asked, as she murmured. I nodded. "They're not really good, and I bet I can evolve much faster than what they're able to produce." The other hunters are starting to wake. "It's.... a miracle that we were able to win this capture the flag. We should tell Chiron that using the suits aren't fair. And if Chiron doesn't listen. Then.... it's best for us to train harder and harder. "Training hard is always the key to Victory." I told the hunters. "That's why I train everyday, and whenever I can." "Yeah, we train everyday, and we get stronger everyday." Julia said. Josh's P.O.V It turns out that we're wrong. We were able to outmatch the hunters, but it didn't go well at the last second. Diana ripped apart the suits very easily and sent some of them unconscious. I don't think Chiron will take kindly to cheating in Capture the Flag. "Don't worry." Leo said. "Next time, we will create an even better suit." "Yeah, but we won't be able to outmatch Diana's strength." I told him. "I saw her ripping apart thick fibres of celestial bronze threads reinforced suits with incredible ease." Leo's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" "Yeah, look!" I pointed towards the suits that have been ripped apart in two, and some in three or four. Leo's eyes widened again. "Wow. Perhaps we need something else that we can use to win this capture the flag against the hunters." Leo said. "To be honest, I never see a hunter that powerful before." Leo had to upgrade this battlesuit to perfection before we can use it again. By now, I'm sure that the hunters are training extra hard to counter the battle-suit that we had just invented. Leo threw up his hands, exasperated. "That's pretty much the most effective battle suit. It enhances your strength, speed, and endurance. I could build ones that enhances only your strength, but it will slow you down. Wait... one of the functioning battle-suits are getting something...." Leo was inspecting what the batte suit had gotten reading of, and when he looks at it, he was surprised. "No way...." He said as he looked at the suit. "No wonder! She's evolving really fast and really versatile!" "What is it?" I asked. "Umm... nothing." Leo said. Whatever he has found, he has decided to keep it a secret. "Hey, could you at least add the capability for the suits to shoot lasers or use very powerful arrows?" I asked. "Hmm.... that is a good idea, thank you Josh!" Leo said, as he rushed back to Hephaestus's cabin. I know I have to train harder to bring up my skills further, but I know that won't match Diana's. She had been fighting for centuries and she seemed to be incredibly powerful and incredibly fast. (WIP) Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:A New Inventory Category:Chapter Page Category:Fan Fiction